Four Years Later
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: After graduation Gabi left New Mexico without a word to anyone. Now after four years she's back, and everyone's in for a surprise of their life.
1. Going home

_AN: Hi everyone!! This is a new story I've been working on for quite some time hopefully you'll like it.__**4 years**_

* * *

Gabi's POV

I looked up once more at my old apartment. For the past four years I have been living in New York City. A month after the gang and I graduated high school, I moved here without a word to anyone. I didn't even tell my mum I was leaving or where I was going.

You see a week or two before we graduated, things between Troy and I got a little rough and rocky. I don't know what it was but I was just so emotional, Troy would only have to mention a word such has college and I was in tears. At the time I thought it was just the stress of applying for colleges. Troy was stressing out about what colleges we had applied to because his dad was on his back a fair bit.

After Graduation was over it was still the same and I was ready to hit the roof. I was starting to get a little fed up. I loved Troy and he knew that but I didn't know what to do, after everything in those few short weeks I was a mess and I found myself not wanting to stay here in New Mexico. I was coward for running away but I had no choice everything was out of control. For the first year they would always ring but I never answered. Eventually they just gave up.

Now here I was at the age of 21 and I was heading back. Why? Because I was offered a job at my old high school, East High. I was going to be teaching Maths and Science there.

All my things were already there. I had sent them out early in case I lost my nerve to go. I put my over night bag in the back of the taxi before getting in. the taxi took me to the airport where I quickly checked in and got to my gate just as they called for boarding.

I sat down in my seat and looked out the window. I faintly heard the captain say we were about to take off but I was concentrating on my thoughts too much to really take any notice. I sat back and sighed. I was finally going back. I smiled slightly at the idea before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Two and a half hours later the hostess was waking me up. I smiled politely and thanked her before getting up and grabbing my bag. I walked through the airport hoping I wouldn't be recognised by somebody I knew.

Once I had my entire luggage I headed outside to find a cab that would take me to my mothers place. Once all my bags were safely in the boot of the cab, I got in and pulled out my mobile. I dialled my mum's number and waited for her to answer. It was my old number so I had no idea if she was still living there or if she had moved away.

"Hello Maria Montez speaking?" I sighed a sigh of relief at least I had the right person.

"Mum, it's Gabi." I said quietly.

"Gabi? Oh sweetheart I've been so worried about you. Where are you?" She rushed. I could hear her crying in parts.

"I'm in the driveway." I heard the phone go dead and I hung up my end.

I grabbed my bags off the cab driver and paid him the fare. I heard the front door swing open and as I turned around I was engulfed in a hug from my mother.

"Oh thank god your back. I've been so worried about you." She cried as I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mum. I had to get away."

"Come inside and we'll talk." She said as she helped me with my bags.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"I had something on the plane."

"Oh, well are you still hungry?" I smiled. Mum hadn't changed a bit.

"A little." I admitted as I sat down at the table.

"Pasta sound good?" I smiled.

"It sounds great."

"So tell me, what brought you back home?" I sighed and looked at my folded hands.

"I just finished college and I was offered a job at East high as their new Science and Maths teacher."

"East High?" I looked up and nodded. I frowned as she looked concerned.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked as she handed me a bowl of pasta.

"Well that depends."

"On what?" I asked.

"Well if you want to see Troy again." I looked up from eating.

"He works at East High too. He's the Varsity basketball coach."

"I thought he would have gone on to the NBL."

"He said he didn't want to." There was a silent pause as I processed everything.

"Where have you been Gabi, we looked everywhere for you."

"We?" I asked.

"The Bolton's, me and the rest of the gang. We looked for a whole year going to all the places I thought you would be. Troy's never been the same without you." She explained.

"I was in New York." I said.

"I never thought you would go there."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you would go near your father." I gulped, I felt awful for not telling her the complete truth.

"Oh."

"Stay the night please, I haven't touched you room since you left." I nodded.

"I start work in two days, and I get my house key that afternoon too."

"You bought a house?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect anyone would forgive me after what I've done."

"We love you, nothings ever going to change that." She said tearfully.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Okay I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and headed upstairs grabbing my luggage on the way up.

I looked around my old room, when I had left I took everything but the furniture. Mum was right it hadn't changed since I had left.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. You're back

_****_

Taylor's POV

I walked down my street towards Mrs Montez's house. I reached the front door and knocked and waited for her to answer.

I looked at the door as I heard the lock and the door open. I smiled at Lisa and asked how she was. It was a common fact that she wasn't doing well after Gabi disappeared.

"Hello Taylor, I'm doing great." I noticed she lo9ok so happy. Happier then we had seen her in years. She had a huge smile on her face; it was one I hadn't seen since Gabi had left.

"That's good." I said looking at her still trying to find out what was going on.

"Why don't you come inside there is someone I want you to see." I nodded confused but walked inside never the less.

As I walked inside I noticed someone standing at the bottom of the stairs. I looked over again and nearly fell over when I realised it was Gabi.

"Gabi?" I asked. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Tay." She said shyly. I was speechless.

"I'll leave you girls alone; I have to go to work anyways. Gabi I'll see you when I get home." I watched as the two exchanged goodbyes.

I waited for Lisa to leave before asking questions I was dying to ask.

"I'm guessing you want to know where I've been?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said still a little shocked about the fact that she was actually here. I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she made coffee for the both of us.

"I went to New York. I'm back because I was offered a job teaching at East High." My eyes widened.

"East high?" I asked nervously. She nodded and looked over at me.

"I know Troy works there." She said as she turned back around. I paused for a moment before speaking again.

"We missed you Gabs." I said looking up at her as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"I missed you guys too. I'm really sorry I left, I just needed some space I guess." She mumbled.

"It's okay I guess, just as long as you promise never to do it again."

"I promise…" I thought I heard hesitation in her voice but I dismissed it.

We spent the rest of the day catching up on the past four years but all the while I couldn't help but feel like Gabi was hiding something. I sighed and looked at the time and almost swore.

"I have to go; Chad's going to kill me." I said getting up.

"You're with Chad." I smiled I had totally forgotten to tell her.

"Yeah." I smiled and showed her my engagement ring.

"Wow you guys must be really happy." I heard a sad note in her voice and smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah we are."

"Listen Tay, is there any chance you could not tell Troy yet. I want to see him in person." She bit her lip and I nodded.

"Of course, I understand." I said before grabbing my jacket and cell phone and saying goodbye.

As I was walking out of the house my cell phone rang and I smiled seeing Chad's number.

"Hey."

"Where are you? I expected you home hours ago." He said in a rush, I could hear other people talking in the background.

"Sorry I was talking to an old friend and forgot about the time. Who's over?"

"Who? Everyone is actually."

"What even Troy?" I asked. It was rare for Troy to be at get togethers these days; he couldn't stand not seeing Gabi there.

"Yep he's here. So when are you going to be home?"

"Um soon I just have one thing left to do first." I said stopping in the middle of the street.

"Okay, well give me a ring when you're on your way."

"Okay I will, bye honey."

"Bye baby." I hung up the phone and started walking back towards Gabi's.

I knocked on the door and Gabi answered the door looking confused.

"Tay? What are you doing back here?"

"Listen, everyone's at my house for a get together tonight, even Troy's there which is really unusual. You're welcome to come." I said pleadingly.

"Look Tay I…" I cut her off quickly.

"Gabs, please? I know it would mean the world to him." I said. She looked at me before sighing in defeat.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready." I smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you meet me there? I have to get home and make sure Chad doesn't burn down the house. Here's the address, come over when ever you're ready but if your not there in twenty minutes I'll come looking for you, got it?" I said. I watched as she nodded smiling.

I quickly walked home and was greeted by everyone. I found Chad in the kitchen with Zeke cooking.

"Hey, I thought you were going to ring?"

"I forgot, sorry."

"So what did you do that took you all day?" Zeke asked as he tossed the salad.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." I said before going to look for Troy. As I walked past the window I saw Gabi walking up the driveway. Quickly thinking I called everyone into the lounge room.

"What's up Tay? You're acting weird." Sharpay asked.

"Well, I found out something today."

"Taylor please don't tell me you're pregnant." I frowned at Chad before laughing.

"No, its better then that."

"What could be better then that?" Kelsi asked.

"Well…" I heard the doorbell ring before telling everyone to stay here.

"Hey." She said quietly when I signalled her to be quiet.

"Hey follow me." I said loudly. She gave me a weird look before following me.

We walked in and everyone was talking nobody was looking. I cleared my throat and everyone turned towards us. I smiled when all of their jaws dropped.

"Gabi?" I nudged Gabi forward a bit.

"Hello." She mumbled. I smiled sadly at her she wasn't comfortable with all the staring.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you. Don't you ever leave again do you hear me missy?"" Sharpay joked getting up and hugging Gabi.

"Yeah I know." She hugged Sharpay back before letting go.

"So this is where you were all day huh?" Chad said getting up as well.

"Yep, we spent the whole day catching up." I said putting an arm around Gabi's shoulder.

"Taylor told me about the two of you, congratulations." She said smiling.

"Thanks. It's good to have you back Gabster." She made a face at the old nickname and everybody laughed, everybody but Troy. They knew that the old Gabi was back.

"Guy's why don't we head outside." Zeke said after hugging Gabi. I gave Gabi an encouraging smile before walking out the back with the others.

"I can already feel an argument coming on between them." Jason said as we all sat down and gave the two some privacy.

"You can't really blame him mate, she left him with out a single word or hint." Ryan said.

"I just really hope they work it out." I said looking around at the others.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
